An Unexpected Guest
by tennis.football.anime.manga
Summary: <html><head></head>There's someone staying at Usui's house and Misaki is very perturbed. What will this unusual event make her do? And why is Usui not saying anything?</html>


**This is a special one I wrote for Usui's birthday! It was quite difficult but I hope you guys like it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Kaichou wa Maid Sama.**

Habits. They were easy to form but difficult to get rid off. If it was a good habit then there was no problem. But a bad habit could turn out to be pretty annoying. A young girl of seventeen had recently acquired a habit and she wasn't particularly sure whether it was a good one or a bad one. She wondered why she had come here in the first place and like most times her mind wandered off to the same place, or rather, person. So why exactly was she standing outside his apartment? Well that was simple enough. It was all thanks to this new habit of hers. Every time her mother would return from the market with a two stuffed bags of apples, she would find herself taking about half of them to one Usui Takumi's apartment. Now that was a very uncharacteristic thing for her, Ayuzawa Misaki; President of Seika High's Student Council and official man-hater, to do. But lately she had started admitting to herself, if not to anyone else, that there was something about this one young man that she couldn't ignore or rather she didn't want to ignore.

Sighing deeply, she rang the doorbell and waited. The door opened and there stood an extremely beautiful young girl. She had shoulder-length, jet black hair and soft blue eyes. She was quite tall as Misaki had to look up at get a glimpse of her face. She wore an expression which was very familiar but Misaki just couldn't remember where she had seen it.

"Who is it, Yumi?"

Usui appeared at the door and his expression softened on seeing Misaki.

"Oh. So this is the girl you're in love with?" she said in a soft, clear voice but it looked like she was analyzing Misaki.

Misaki turned a bright shade of red and immediately went into her usual routine of flustered denials.

"What's so great about her anyway? She's not even that pretty. Plus she has frown marks on her forehead. Do you really like her? Because she doesn't seem too ecstatic about you."

Misaki was dumbfounded. This was the last thing she had been expecting and she kind of lost her voice as the clear, blue eyes of this girl bore into her.

Usui sighed and turned towards Misaki.

"Come on in Pres. I've just made lunch. You have to join us," he said with a small smile.

A knot had started to form at the pit of Misaki's stomach. So Usui was having lunch with this girl. Not that it mattered to her. She really couldn't care less about what that perverted, outer space alien did. But since when did he have people over at his place? And that too a girl? A frown started to form on Misaki's forehead and she felt that it had been a wrong decision to come over to his place.

Throughout the meal, Misaki felt very uncomfortable as she could feel that her every move was being watched very closely. She didn't feel like eating because it kept reminding her that he had cooked it. And this thought irritated her extremely. After lunch she quickly went and sat down on the solitary couch of the apartment.. Soon she was joined by an unexpectedly flustered Usui. He didn't have his usual smirk on his face and his hair was very ruffled. She had never before seen a sloppy Usui and it caused her to do something without thinking. There was a bit of sauce below his lower lip and after removing it, she absentmindedly licked it off her finger. Realizing what she had just done, Misaki flushed a deep red and immediately looked at the Usui. To her surprise, he was blushing and trying very hard to suppress his laughter.

"Ayuzawa is really sly. Just when I thought she was mad at me. You really surprise me."

There was an all too familiar look on his face as Misaki braced for the inevitable. Just as Usui leaned closer to her, a voice came from behind them.

"Are you really planning to kiss her? Why? She doesn't even look like she wants to. Why are you pursuing someone who's least interested? She didn't like your food either. I don't like her much. "

There stood Yumi, arms crossed and a very intimidating expression on her face.

Before Usui could say anything, Misaki spoke up.

"I don't know what I've done or why you don't like me. But please don't judge me by how I react to this perverted alien. It's true that he's highly annoying and causes me a lot of trouble. But you have no right to comment on our relationship- whatever it may be."

By the time she had finished, Misaki's face was radiating heat and she was pretty sure that she would never be able to look Usui in the eye again.

Yumi raised an eyebrow and looked questioningly at her.

"What relationship? You can't even look him in the eye, let alone anything else. He's just wasting his time on you since you don't really care."

Misaki was about to open her mouth but she was cut short.

"There's no point arguing with me like this. I can see very clearly and what I see is that you are simple not interested."

By now Misaki was simpering and Usui could sense a storm approaching. What angered her more was the fact that he wasn't saying anything to this girl.

"Calm down Ayuzawa. You shouldn't get worked up about something like this. It's really silly."

Misaki looked at him in disbelief and felt tears forming in her eyes. Having made up her mind, she grabbed Usui and angrily placed her lips on his. No sooner had she done that than she pulled back and stomped off to the door.

"Next time put up a sign outside so that people know that you have female friends over and that you don't want anyone to disturb you!"

To her utmost annoyance, Usui was rolling on the couch, clutching his sides in laughter and tears streaming down his face.

"You're the Student Council's President, right? Then how can you be such an idiot?" came Yumi's unfazed voice.

Irritation started to mount for Misaki and she stood still while glaring at the girl in front of her.

"Pres, this is my cousin, Usui Yumi. She's visiting me for a few days."

At that point, Misaki wished that she could sink into the floor or that she could knock out both Usui and his annoying sister.

"Wait a minute. So Pres was jealous, was she? Does she like me that much that she would kiss me just to prove that we have a relationship?"

The all knowing look had returned to Usui's face and she felt as if he could see right through her and read every thought passing through her mind.

Then it struck her. The look she had seen on Yumi's face when she had opened the door was the same bored, all knowing, scrutinizing look that perpetually graced Usui's face.

"I really can't believe my brother would like anyone. Then again, you do seem to like him so I guess it doesn't matter that much. I'll be in the kitchen if anyone needs me."

With that, she walked off gracefully. Suddenly aware that she was alone with Usui, Misaki rushed to the door. But it was no use as he had caught hold of her arm and pulled her close to him.

"She's my little sister and she's very possessive. I guess she doesn't like the fact that I'm paying more attention to another girl."

Misaki blushed even more and tried to wrench her hand away from his grip.

"Shut up! Stupid Usui! I'm leaving!" she said with a huff.

"Hold on Ayuzawa. What you did earlier was really unfair."

"Wh-what? What are you talking about idiot? Let me go!"

…

Yumi sighed as she leaned again the kitchen door.

"I guess they are meant for each other. Hmm, well I suppose nothing can be done about it."

Her mind went back to the scene she had witnessed before. Her brother had kissed that girl and to her astonishment she had returned the kiss quite willingly. Afterwards both of them had a light blush on their faces and contentment was etched all over them. He held her hand and went out with her.

Yumi had to admit that they looked perfect together and she smiled to herself as she realized that she now had ample reasons to tease her impassive brother.

In the meantime a certain blonde haired boy and a furiously blushing raven haired girl made their way to an ice-cream parlour. All the while with intertwined hands.

**So there it is. I don't think it was very good and I wish I could have portrayed Usui's sister's character a little better. Anyway, I hope the story was generally alright. And please review :) Thank you for reading**


End file.
